


Home

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys visit Mir's home town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Joon wakes up with his face buried in the crook of Thunder's neck. He shifts sleepily at the back of the van.

 

"Hyung, we're here." He hears Thunder's voice from somewhere above him and there's Mir’s excited voice from somewhere beyond that. He cracks an eye open. The outside is still dark and he can see few flakes of snow drifting down outside.

 

"Joonie hyung, wake up!" Mir shrieks far too close to his ear and Joon flinches upright, rubbing at his ear.

 

"Cheolyong, seriously," he complains, pulling his discarded beanie back over his head. Thunder smiles at him, pulling the sides down and buttoning up Joon's jacket to the top. 

 

When they finally get outside into the freezing night, Mir is already bouncing around excitedly. Joon jumps up and down on one spot to fight off the cold. It's so cold here in the mountains. He wonders why he thought it was a good idea to visit the mountains in the middle of winter. Then he catches sight of Mir's happy face and remembers.

 

The gate finally opens and a man, who must be Mir's father steps out. Mir runs to him the moment he appears, bowing deep and then hugging him. Joon follows with Thunder and greets Mir's father. GO hyung had drilled it in to their heads that they had to be respectful, the country was in many ways far more strict than the city. Joon knew that already, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself, especially infront of Mir's father.

 

It's a relief when they finally get inside the house because it is blessedly warm and Mir disappears for a while, greeting people that had gathered to welcome him as he and Thunder pick their way through Mir's room. They laugh at Mir's gaudy sunglasses and childhood photos but Joon loves it. Mir's room feels really comfortable like he had really lived there, that everything in the room means something to him. Mir comes to join them a little while later and laughs at the photos himself.

 

Joon throws an arm over his shoulders and Mir looks at him with eyes so bright that Joon feels a little blinded for a heartbeat.

 

"Thank you for coming, Joonie hyung," Mir says softly and Joon kisses his hair and holds him closer.

 

 

They're sharing Mir's room and Mir wants them to sleep on the bed while he sleeps on the floor.

 

"Don't be an idiot," Joon says as Thunder adjusts the blankets over the futon on the floor.

 

Thunder looks up at Mir sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

"This is the first time you've been home in months. So sleep on your bed, Joonie hyung and I will be fine."

 

Mir gnaws at his bottom lip worriedly. Joon reaches out and shuffles his hair. "Go to sleep, Cheolyong."

 

Joon goes to sleep with Thunder a warm bundle beside him. He hears Mir shifting around on the bed and smiles to himself. Mir's never liked sleeping on his own and even at home in his own bed, it still seems true.

 

Joon wakes up in the middle of the night when Mir sneaks in between him and Thunder.

 

"Hyung, can I sleep with you?" Mir asks sleepily and slips under the blankets without waiting for an answer. Joon sighs, and lets Mir snuggle in beside him. He hears Thunder shifting to make space and smiles, Mir wrapped up in his arms. They always fall asleep like this, the three of them, all wrapped up in eachother. Mir hates sleeping alone and Joon hates waking up alone and Thunder just likes being with them both so it's a win win win situation. The hyungs laugh at them except Joon doesn't remember the number of times he'd found the hyungs in bed together so they can't really talk.

 

 

He wakes up when he hears the roosters crowing outside. He listens to a sound that he never gets to hear in the city, had never really had the chance to wake up with. It's nice. He wonders if Mir wants to come back to this, if he misses all these little things when he's in the city chasing after his dreams.

 

He startles when the knock comes at the door.

 

"Time to wake up, boys," Mir's father calls. Joon sits up as Mir whines sleepily at the loss of warmth and curls into Thunder who wraps an arm around him automatically.

 

Joon looks down at them fondly.

 

"You look like you love us." Joon startles again whenThunder speaks and realises that he's awake. Thunder is watching Joon with barely open eyes and a little smile on his face.

 

Joon throws his pillow at him with a laugh. "Get up, lazy dongsaeng."

 

Thunder grins and tightens his arms around Mir. "I'm still sleepy. I think I'll go back to sleep."

 

"Yah!" Joon jumps on them both. Thunder tries to roll away far too late and Mir wakes up with a yell.

 

"What's going on? Joonie hyung, you're squishing me!"  

 

Joon laughs and kisses Mir's cheek. "Time to wake up, Mireu," he says and Mir smiles at him. "I'm home, hyung."

 

Joon kisses him again, this time lightly on the lips. "I know. I'm glad."

 

 ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really short :(


End file.
